


More than A Margarita

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Elliot is a lying asshole but lokwey a good asshole, Except there's plot, M/M, Mentions of rape?, More Chapters to Come, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post Auto Erotic Assimilation, Rick is soft and broken, Started with porn without plot now we're here, Well that escalated quickly, drug/alcohol abuse, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: Rick is heartbroken, this guy knows how to fix that problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 3 AM DON'T JUDGE ME//I own nothing

Once heartbreak had set, once he'd run out of tears to cry at nights when no one was able to hear. Anger followed.  
He was angry, and he wished that he'd have to guts to find Unity and talk it through what he was feeling, because oh if it didn't deserve to listen. To see what it caused on him.  
Later, he decided there was no point.  
It happened to him that Unity was right, and that although it hurt it was for the best. But even knowing that it was the right thing to do, nothing would never calm that uneasy feeling on his gut that followed the next weeks.   
Except, except alcohol; the devilish drink that had always been there when he needed it and maybe some sex too, nothing better to get an ex out of his head.

That stated, he grabbed his portal gun and disappeared yet again between layers of green goo, while the Smith's rested and no one to notice his departure was awake.  
But he'd come back, he wouldn't play on Beth like he did when she was just a child. He'd comeback this time, and so he repeated to himself until he was sure to keep his word.

 

He re-appeared in bar, a dark room with neon lights reading words of filthy and delicious promises.   
This was the place of sin, after all. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't the only one who came here to drown shames and heartbreaks, wondered if Unity had visited this place too because of him once ago. 

"Hey"—Rick called at the man behind the bar —"A margarita over here, keep the rest." He laid more than enough money in the bar and turned around. This wasn't his brightest mood of all, if he had any, and dealing with cheapass bartenders wasn't exactly in his 'to do' list.

"A little too soft, don't you think?"—Said whoever was the poor bastard behind him, excelent, his excitement to find a good fight and an ass to kick would be soon fulfilled. That night just seemed to get better and better.

"And exactly what makes you think you have the right to go around telling strangers what to drink, heh?"—God, he was ready to slam his fist against the sucker's face, until, until he turned around. 

The man standing behind him was quite a sight, if he was entirely honest. He'd even catch a few femenine-looking aliens behind him staring, and some male passing too.   
He was tall, nearly as tall as Rick. With the difference of a well built body, toned arms, light blue eyes and dark-red velvet strands of hair.  
Pretty humanoid looking, apart of the overly pale skin and a few blueish dots across the palm of his hand.

"I'm not an idiot, I know a loner when I see one and you seem like you definitely need a stronger drink."—Rick almost wished he could rip the boy's confidence with his fists, but the guy seemed like he could easily beat his ass. He just stared as the stranger slid across the bar to Rick's own seat a bottle missing any identification ticket. —"My own cognition, you might get a taste for it."

"The fuck you think, I'm a sixteenth year old girl tryna get her ass raped in an alley? No way I'm taking a stranger's drink." —However Rick was serious, and tried his best to remain his angry appearance. The guy laughed, in all but sarcastic ways. That cooky bastard 

"You really think that if I was planning to rape somebody I'd choose a 60 year old man instead of one of those 20s pretty chicks? They're not my thing personally, but if I was a rapist I'd go for an easier target. You aren't it."—He stuck a hand inside the pocket of his leather jacket, took out a cigarette and held it to his lips.—"However I /am/ trying to get my dick sucked, but I'd rather have it be someone who enjoys it as much as I will. And still, these chicks aren't my thing." 

After hearing what this guy had to say, even still hesitant, Rick took a sip. Arching a brow, he replied. —" 'Not my thing', you swing /the other way/ then, don't you?" 

The guy let out a chuckle, giving a small nod in approval when he heard Rick's light groan once the liquid hit his throat.—"Is that an invitation? Unless you don't swing that way." 

It was Rick's turn to laugh, ending in an almost suggestive smirk. Yes, that was what he needed. Screw Unity. —"I can swing that way and any way you want, and what if it was an invitation?" 

He returned the suggestive smirk, extinguishing his cigarette against the table and swung his keys around his thin and long digits. —"Then my car is in the parking lot, polarized windows and all." 

Then, it's a deal. 

 

He was barely able of opening the backseat door when frantic lips attacked him, hard. Good, just exactly what he needed.  
Rick decided to play along, reciprocate the violent kisses and the teeth grasping against the flesh of each's lips. 

If he was honest, this guy was an excelent kisser.   
He had Rick panting in just seconds, leaving wet kisses against the exposed skin of his jaw and neck, occasionally nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave red marks that would soon turn blue. Fuck if Morty would know exactly what he was up to, but as far as that moment concerned, Rick couldn't care less. 

"You're going to fucking kill me, muchacho." —He set a mental note to punish himself when he was home for the pathetic mewl that left his lips when the stranger thrusted his hips against his own. Nearly whimpering when he felt the thick bulge pressing against his thigh. 

"That. —Then, the stranger's hand slid inside Rick's pants, squeezing his hips and holding grip of his ass with his free hand. — Is exactly what I intend to do." 

He nearly gasped when he saw the boy moving downwards, as good as the limitated space would allow him to. Rick swallowed thickly, already sensing what was ahead.   
Tonight was going to be good, and for barely a second, he was able to forget why he was upset in first place. 

"You got..some talent going there kid." —Rick watched in anticipation as his belt was undone, the sound of his own jeans slipping past his knees and the stranger wetting his own lips. 

His erection was already popping up obscenely from his boxers, a wet stain of pre-cum staining the fabric.  
And it was when his new friend's pretty lips pressed against the stain, right on the tip of his arousal, that's when he lost it.   
He thrusted his hips nonetheless, being stopped by firm hands gripping from each side. 

The stranger smiled, fuck that cooky bastard. 

"Has been a long time then, old man?" —Rick growled, barely able of forming correct words this far. And most of the time when having one night stands, it didn't bother him, he was having them to lose sense and forget after all.  
But this time, he had stepped into a bastard just as smart and cunning as himself, he wanted to stay in charge. Not show this pretty manicured boy how easily he broke apart. 

"Just..had a hard week." — And he did it again, licking and sucking gently against his still clothed cock. Fucking hell, he was driving him insane. —"And those need to be off, in case that you not know."

Every bit of sarcastic he had left was destroyed when the stranger removed his trousers and stroked the real thing.  
Flesh against flesh, it was Rick's time to let a slight whimper escape his lips.

"Kid, is there another place where we can continue this?" 

 

Ultimately he'd seemed forced to put his pants and underwear back on, seat for at least 10 damn minutes until they reached this guy's place.   
And once again, he was pinned and violently taken into a thirsty kiss. 

"I don't think it matters at the moment, but my name is Rick." —He managed to whisper between sloppy kisses, and as soon as the guy dropped him into the old mattress, he heard him say back something under the lines of 'Elliot', but his mind was too blurry to even make out the exact same words. Elliot it was. 

"Roles?" —The guy, Elliot, whispered at his ear. Leaving a trail of wet kisses down Rick's now naked back. Soon to have his own pants left into the pile of clothes in the floor.

"Whatever the fuck you want, I don't care, just fuck me now." —That said, he was manhandled into a crawling position. Good, he wanted that. Rough, not even a speck of love, just exactly what he needed to forget..whatever.

Elliot stepped away from the bed just a second, and Rick didn't bother to turn around, he could figure out That Elliot might be looking for lube and a condom, at least the guy was fucking considerate.   
Soon enough he felt Elliot's warm and calloused hand against his buttock, holding him still.  
His spine arched instinctively when he felt the, now warm, lube press against his puckered hole. He moaned, being his already arched spine for a better angle, eager to the point of being greedy.

"Aren't you glad you accepted the drink, Rick?" —He whispered, a tune with the finger that gently slid in Rick, making him inhale sharply.  
"I'm glad you know to warm the lube first." —To that Elliot chuckled. Fuck, he could get used to it. To that cooky chuckle and the charming smirk he could nearly visualize from before. 

Chat was over, Elliot seemed too focused on opening Rick open to even reply. And Rick was too busy letting his body get accustomed to add anything else.  
Two fingers were now sliding in and out of him, and for a moment, he found himself actually crying out everytime Elliot's fingers brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.   
And then he was left empty, he let an impatient groan at the sudden abandonment. Only to be recompensed with the sound of Elliot's belt being unbuckled. 

He felt the head of his cock press against his stretched entrance, raising his ass in pathetic need an anticipation that he knew he'd soon regret when this was over.

"Quit being..huh, so fucking gentle, I'm not going to break for fuck's sake." —He growled, with the last sense he could make at the moment. And his commands were responded.

He felt his hips abruptly thrust against his back, he moaned. Soon, he finally set the peace they both needed.  
Rough, hard, enough to create that balance between pain and pleasure that Rick was aiming for.  
Every thrusts was directed to his prostate, making the older man gasp every time he dragged sadistically slow and plugged back in. It was fast, they'd probably won't last long, but fuck if it wasn't good.

"Harder." —He managed to command, and Elliot fulfilled Rick's demand. Nearly pushing him against the header of the bed, forcing the older man to basically grip the pillow underneath him to keep himself anchored. —"Fucking hell"

He thought he could handle longer, until Elliot's right hand wrapped around his leaking cock. Fisting him, making him cry out as the orgasm building in his insides approached. His free hand gripped on Rick's salt and pepper strands, and that did it for him.  
He was coming undone, staining the mattress underneath him and Elliot's hand. Soon, the spasms of his body brought Elliot's orgasm too. 

 

He fell onto the mattress, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. Rick felt greatful to at least not be the only one completely wasted, Elliot laid right beside him.  
 And complete silence but their heavy breath set.

"I could fall in love with you." —Rick whispered, sleep nearly claiming him in his utter exhaustion.   
"Why are you telling me this?" —To Rick's surprise, he wasn't asked to leave. But was received by open arms and a gentle hand stroking his damped hair. Yes, this was good.  
"Because I came to you to forget somebody I love..loved, and I don't want you to feel like it had no importance."   
Elliot chuckled, mid sleep.—"No problem Rick, I don't care why. I could fall in love with you too, if you weren't a prick."  
Something new plagued the air, almost comfort, something Rick wasn't sure he'd felt around someone in bed for a very long time if genitals weren't involved. 

"Can I stay here the night?" —The younger man's face was taken by a soft gesture, a half and lazy smile.   
"Sure thing, Rick, I don't have the energy to kick you out anyways."

 

Rick's sleep was interrupted by sunlight filtering through the window. Heck, what time could it be? Because judging by the intensity of the sun, and that he was no longer feeling like crap, he must have slept a lot.   
However, he woke up to an empty bed, and a note on the younger man's side.

'Rick, I left to get some things but I will be back any time soon. Feel free to take a shower and grab something for breakfast.  
                 -Elliot.'

That..that was kind of cute.  
It gave Rick some, domestic feeling, of some sort. And he'd usually avoid that kind of stuff, but after Unity, it was much needed.

He decided to take a shower, pass by the kitchen and look for something okay for human consumption when the door sounded open.

"Hey El, I was wondering if you could..-

He was abruptly interrupted by, who had been kissing him just few hours ago, holding a gun against his head. Fingers lingering on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"The portal gun, now." —To Rick's anger and surprise, Elliot commanded.   
"What the hell man, I-" —"Give me the portal gun, Rick." —He interrupted yet again. 

"Listen, your head has a high price in the market and I don't feel exactly like killing you. The portal gun will do." —Now, he did want to beat that asshole to death. He was selling his portal gun, really? That was the last time he ever trusted someone at a cheap bar again.

"Fuck you." —And with trouble, and undoubtful anger. Rick gave in. 

"Listen.." — Elliot added, shooting in the wall the typical stain of green gooish substance from the portal. And as he stepped in, he almost looked regretful. —"Your flying car is still in the parking lot, you'll be able to go back to you dimension. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

And with his portal gun, the stranger was gone.


End file.
